


Love Drought

by LTRewrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient-Rome-AU, DCA2016, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRewrite/pseuds/LTRewrite
Summary: Castiel is the flamen of Kingdom Kansas, he has been lost for weeks. Prince Dean is now looking for him, but he doesn't know that he has already  been involved in a conspiracy.





	

Dean骑着黑斑羚当先行进在干旱龟裂的土地上，马蹄下的大地遍布着破碎的纹路，沟壑横斜纵贯，像极了垂暮老人脸上的沧桑皱纹。战马蹄上的铁钉踏着生硬的沙地，响起一如铁匠房里传出的敲打声。道路两旁不时便出现一些早已干枯多时的动物骸骨，嶙峋的骨架泛着惨白的光。而这些对Dean来说已经是这趟行程的惯常风景了，他目不斜视，直直盯着远方的道路辨别着方向，可是在似乎能烧穿皮肤的狠毒日光里，他竭力睁着那双在暴晒下依然青翠的眸子，努力的抬了抬眼皮，却连平视都做不到。最后，只得伸出一只手在眉头处搭起凉棚，才能勉强在过分灼烈的阳光下看的更远。踌躇着去向何处的片刻间，那从Dean泛着金光的棕色发丝里淌下额头的汗水就已经在手背与眉毛相贴处汇成了小小的一汩，紧接着那一小块水渍又随着Dean手放下的动作被甩了出去，只是还没来得及落到地面上就已经蒸发在了空气中。

入夏以来持续数月高温，举国大旱，热死、渴死的人还在不断增加，这种滴下的汗水转眼就蒸发成汽的情景已是稀松平常，Dean甚至怀疑过，自己怎么还会有汗可流。

“Cass，你究竟在哪里？”Dean微微低下头，嘴里默念了一句，嗓音干哑低沉，声音微小的几乎无法听清。

“殿下，队伍里又有三个骑兵耐不住酷热，接连晕倒，毫无意识的就顺着马背摔了下去。这一连多日奔波下来大家都已经精疲力竭难以为继了。”Benny紧了紧手中的缰绳，提着马快步赶到Dean身边向他报告着不容乐观的情况，却浑不觉自己刚打断了Dean的沉思。

听到Benny的话，Dean仰起头，抬手勒停了战马，向自己的骑兵团长看去，目光里带着责备。可是在看到Benny沙尘满布难掩疲惫的面孔后，他已经到了嘴边的训斥变成了一声短叹。

Dean扭过头看了看身后紧紧跟着他一路奔波的骑兵们，大家也随着Dean的转身而停下了脚步，一齐看向他们的王子殿下，等待着指示。

“我们都知道，连月来堪萨斯城遭逢大旱，一滴雨水都不曾落下，河道也渐次干枯，这恶劣的天气已经让我们的子民蒙难，死亡的人数在不断的增加。而侍奉天神的祭司大人Castiel失踪后，国家对于大旱更是束手无策。我们此行奉了国王陛下的旨意，目的就是找到不知所踪的祭司大人，请他回来为国家解除灾厄。大家在出发前都是对着自己的剑宣誓过的，不带回祭司大人绝不归国！我们赌上的可是骑兵的荣耀，为了国家和子民，绝对不能轻言放弃，是吗？”Dean厚重的嗓音虽然不可避免的带着些干哑，但语气里的威严却是不容置疑的。

“决不放弃！”响应之声紧随着从骑兵团的队伍中响起，整齐而洪亮，没有一丝惫懒。对荣耀的虔诚信奉敲打着每一位骑兵的忠诚之心。对于他们来说，比死亡更可怕的，是有辱使命的羞愧。

Dean那年轻英俊却不失威严的脸上终于露出了满意的微笑，“现在，全军听令，立即下马，原地休整，我们傍晚继续出发！”

没有理会身后的欢呼声，Dean调转马头，面向自己的骑兵团长，“Benny，指挥权暂时交给你，我去前方探一探路。你们休息的时间我可半点都耽误不得，越早找到祭司大人就有越多的人能够活命。”说着Dean便猛的拉起缰绳。

Benny见状立即伸手拦住了他们的王子，“殿下，这片荒野已经靠近了Demon族聚居的边境，无论如何您也不能独自前去！不如，您也留在这里稍稍休整，让我去吧。”

Dean瞥了一眼自己忠诚的骑兵团长同时也是他信赖的挚友，“嘿，伙计，只是探路而已，我会小心不和他们起冲突的。你跟着我奔波了那么久，也该好好休息一下了。”语毕，看着对方完全不为所动的严肃面孔，Dean也立刻板起了脸，“很好，既然如此，现在我以统领的身份命令你，立即下马，原地休息，听到了吗？”一吩咐完，Dean便不由分说的夹了夹黑斑羚的肚子，战马收到了指示立即撒开了蹄子奔向远处。只留下进退两难的Benny无可奈何的立在原地。

——————

Dean骑着马在荒野里跑了许久，可是除了满目的沙尘外还是一无所有。又行了一段时间，视野里映入了远远矗立着的几座山峰，没有一丝水道流经的痕迹，也没有半点生物活动的踪影，心知继续按照这个方向走下去也不会有收获，Dean当即将马头转到另一个方向。

可就在他刚背过身时，灵敏的听觉为他捕捉到了从那炎热的空气里传来的一阵被热流烘烤模糊了的咏唱之声。曾与边境的那些Demon打过些交道的Dean能依稀辨认出那是对方的语言，而根据传来的声音判断，他们的人数显然还不少。

Dean警觉的随着声音的来向看了过去，意识到咏唱之声是来自近前的一座山崖之下。Dean随即用脚跟轻轻踢了踢黑斑羚的侧腹，示意它轻轻地踱了过去。越接近山崖边，随之传出的声音就越来越大，听上去怕不是有过百的Demon族人都同时聚集到了此处。

然而，等Dean踱到近前，悄悄把身体探过了山崖，落入他眼中的场面还是让这个身经百战的王子殿下大吃了一惊。

山崖之下是一片十分开阔的平整沙地，那沙地正中则是一座由难以计数的人类白骨搭成的诡异祭坛。不过人骨祭坛只是让Dean觉得头皮发麻，真正让Dean感到震惊的却是那祭坛前呈半圆形向外延伸，正乌泱一片向着祭坛跪拜的数百名Demon族战士，此时他们都按照统一的指令做着动作，口中不停的咏唱着不知是什么意思的咒文。

Dean一望之下慌忙缩回了头，藏到了山崖之后，掩住身形。“怎么会有这么多Demon族战士聚集在此处，他们究竟在做什么？”

下定决心要弄明白这群异族在搞什么鬼，Dean定了定心神，翻身下了马背，将战马留在原地，而自己则匍匐到山崖边，再次将头探了出去。他那如雄鹰般锐利的双眸穿过跪拜在平地上的Demon族战士们，最终落到了白骨祭坛上。只一眼，就看清了祭坛中央正被束缚着的人。

“Cass！”Dean颤抖的嘴唇差点惊呼出声，但是意识到现在的处境，他急忙收敛心神，努力保持住镇定，可胸口处却止不住的传来一阵疼痛。

只见那白骨堆砌的祭坛正中央，一个浑身赤裸的黑发男子被捆绑住双手吊在那里，光洁如瓷的胴体在烈日的持续炙烤下依然白皙闪亮。然而，最让人难以置信的，却是他胸口正被一根人类的脊骨牢牢钉着，硬生生钉死在祭坛的立柱上，已经变成赭红的鲜血顺着胸口的轮廓缓缓淌下，在那堆积成山的白骨映衬下显得惨烈无比却又异常夺目。

Dean的目光牢牢锁在那人的身上，一时间脸上阴晴不定。那是Castiel，是受全国子民景仰的祭司大人，也是他一心思念爱慕了多年的人。而此时，对方已是奄奄一息，紧闭着双眼，毫无抵抗之力，恐怕就快要支撑不住。

就在看到Castiel的一瞬间，Dean已经下定了决心，无论如何他也要救他！尽管这看起来有多么的荒谬。Dean此时就只有一人一马，而祭坛前又满是狂野好斗的Demon族战士。除非能把远处的Benny和骑兵团都调遣过来，还能有机会与他们搏一搏，但这一来一去又要花费不知多少时间。

但是Dean一刻都不能等了，Castiel此刻情况十分凶险，再等下去他不知道还要再受到多少伤害。虽然理智一直在告诉自己先回去找到Benny才是他现在该做的，但是Dean的心此时却支配了他身体的所有行动。

看清了眼下的形式，Dean心中已有了决断。他转身来到了黑斑羚的身边，伸出手捋了捋心爱战马的鬃毛，语气中带着心疼却又刻不容缓，“老伙计，为了救Cass只能委屈你了，但愿你足够幸运，能在引开这些Demon族战士后找到回去营地的路。”说完，Dean便不再犹豫，迅速抽出腰侧的长剑，控制住力道利索的在黑斑羚的臀部划下了一道不深不浅的伤口。毫无防备就被主人割伤的战马乍然受惊，立刻发出了一阵尖锐刺耳的嘶鸣，接着便奋起全力向着来时的方向奔去。

而黑斑羚响亮的悲鸣声也成功的引起了那些正跪拜在山谷中的Demon族战士们的注意，没有片刻迟疑的，首领立刻做出反映，随着一声令下，所有的Demon族战士齐刷刷的转过身，向着黑斑羚嘶鸣的方向追去。

而此时，Dean早已绕着山谷的边缘跑向了另一边，很快就到了紧靠着祭坛那一边的山崖上。趁着黑斑羚吸引走了Demon族战士的注意力，Dean迅速的从崖壁上滑下山谷，轻巧的落到了谷底的祭坛之上。Dean心里庆幸着这些Demon族战士虽然勇猛好战，却也思维单一没什么谋略，才能被他这么轻易的引走。

快步来到Castiel的身前，近距离下看到那被骨刺贯穿的伤口，Dean脸皮抽动，胸口处涌起一阵阵的心疼和不忍。他控制着力道小心翼翼的拔出骨刺，生怕扯到眼前心爱之人的伤口。可是，那骨刺似乎生有倒钩，虽然他已经尽量注意，还是不可避免的拉扯到了痛处。随即一声吃痛的叫声响起，被扯到伤处的男人此刻疼的睁开了眼睛，皱起眉头忧伤的看向Dean，而Dean赶忙缩回了手，低头望向Castiel。只是，这一看却让他再也收不回心神了。

Dean再次看到了那双令他朝思暮想的澄澈的眼睛。

那是许久不曾得见的蔚蓝晴空，也是沁入人心底的一汪泉水，它们似乎都像那双眼睛里所折射出的颜色，却又都远远不如。

“Dean…殿…下？”眼睛的主人轻问出声。

这一声呼唤立即把沉沦在Castiel目光中的Dean拉回了现实。“Cass，我来救你了，忍着点。”

他再次抬手去够那两根骨刺，双手握住了末端，心一横把它们拔了下来。然后又从腰侧抽出剑向上挥去，斩断了绑缚着Castiel手臂的绳索。

没了支撑后，Castiel那孱弱的身体立即瘫软着向前倒去，Dean已张开双臂把他接在了怀里。没时间细细查看Castiel身上是否还有其他伤口，Dean得赶紧带着他离开这里。那群Demon族战士要不了多久就会发现中计了，肯定会迅速赶回来，如果被抓个正着，那他们肯定会把自己和Castiel彻底撕碎的。

Dean脱下了披风，将Castiel结实的裹住，背到了自己的背上，又将披风的两角绕到身前紧紧的打了个死结。一刻不稍停的向着来时的山岩攀去。然而Dean背起Castiel后立时就愤怒的啐了一口，背上的人虽然看起来结实匀称，但是整体的重量却微乎其微，恐怕是因为失血过多的缘故。这些该死的Demon族战士，早晚要和他们算这笔账！Dean恨恨的加快了手脚攀爬的动作。

一鼓作气爬到了崖壁顶端，眼看着连接崖顶地面的豁口已经近在眼前，可是身后却突然传来噪乱的声音。Dean心下着慌，那些Demon族战士怎么这么快就回来了？看来他们没能追上黑斑羚的脚程，内心刚有一丝庆幸自己的爱马没被抓住，可转念一想这个时候被发现那自己和Castiel可就要大祸临头了！Dean手脚并用不敢稍停，立即攒起劲儿猛的向上蹬去。

可是，却还是为时已晚。当先的Demon族战士一回到山谷里就看见了空空如也的祭坛，然后一抬头就发现了不翼而飞的祭品正被一个异族人背着要带出山谷。见此情形，前排的几个Demon族战士立即发出怒吼，手上攥紧长矛卯足了劲儿向着Dean的方向掷去。这些Demon族战士多数都是天生的力大无比，只见那徒手一掷之下，长矛竟然如箭矢一般急速飞射而出，准头奇佳，直奔着Dean而去。

铛！Dean还未有所觉，一柄锋利的长矛就已经贴着他正在攀爬的手插进了崖壁上。Dean乍然一惊，赶忙移开手掌躲避，可是这山崖不比平地，略一动身就已经失了平衡。眼看着再迈出一步就能登顶，却在此时一个不慎让Dean连同背上的人一起摔了下去。

Dean徒劳的伸出手臂在虚空处抓了抓，最终还是向着崖底坠落。

“完了！”就算不摔死，被这些Demon族战士抓住也不可能有活路了。Dean无奈的转了转思绪，可不管怎么想眼下也已经是没有活路了。

可是此时他却感到自己背上那许久没有动静的人突然开始挣扎。

原本还是仰面向下摔去的Dean突然感到身后一阵风刮起，然后自己便整个人被掉了个个儿。面朝下一眼就看到了正努力的奔到近前要把Dean生吞活剥了的Demon族战士们。

可是，这一个调转却突然让Dean的下坠之势止住。虽然很缓慢，但是Dean感觉到自己正在向上升！

他立即转过头看向身后，没想到却再一次撞进了那一汪蓝色目光里，这突如其来的一眼几乎让Dean感到自己即将溺毙。就在Dean失神的当口，他的腋下钻进了两只手，然后那双瓷白如云母石一般的双臂紧紧拥住了Dean的胸口。身后之人的这一抱让Dean呼吸凝滞，手脚立时变得轻飘飘的不听使唤。直到耳边传来一声沙砾摩挲大理石般的嗓音。

“殿下，谢谢你救了我。剩下的交给我吧。”

或许是因为那低沉摄魂的嗓音直接在耳边响起的缘故，一种从来没有过的感受瞬间侵袭了Dean的全身，如一道闪电般从头顶蹿至尾椎，虽然在这逃命的当口很不合时宜，但是Dean此时此刻只觉得自己身处天国，已经没有精力再去思考其它了。

而身后的Castiel正用力抱紧Dean，吃力的扇动着自己背上不知何时伸展出来的墨色羽翼，飞出了蛮兵长矛的投射范围，向着远处冲去。

刚飞跃出山谷的范围，还没等Dean庆幸，他就觉得身后之人有些力不从心，Castiel飞的时高时低，甚至一度让Dean担心他们会不小心一起摔下去。也正是因为这样时快时慢的飞行速度，才让身后猛追的Demon族战士赶了上来，咬着他们的背影紧追不放。

好在一直有惊无险，Dean指示着方向，他依稀能辨认出来时的道路。眼见逃出有望，Dean心下振奋。

可是，还没等他欢喜片刻，突然感觉到飞行的速度慢了下来，而且他们的高度正在变得越来越低，Dean几乎能感觉到Demon族战士投掷过来的长矛擦着他的脚边飞了过去。

终于，身后的翅膀扇动之声戛然而止，紧接着便是一阵失重之感传来。Dean感觉到自己的肩上耷拉下了一个脑袋的重量，然后他们俩人便一个猛子摔了下去，脸埋进了沙子里。

好在此时距离地面已经不高，他们并没有摔伤，只是背上的人轻的让人更加担忧。

Dean抬起头，吐出满嘴的沙子，然后双手按住地面，用力撑起了身体。后背一轻，背上用披风裹着的人已经滚了下去，落在了Dean左手边。

Dean慌忙过去抱起他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。只见Castiel的身前几乎已经被鲜血染红，被骨刺洞穿的地方仍然血流不止。看来他是用仅剩的精神力向天神祈求降下了神迹，让自己长出翅膀，硬撑着带Dean飞出了这么远，直到此时精疲力尽才跌了下来。Dean看到眼前情景又是一阵心疼。

可是现下的情势却不容他伤感，眼看耽误了这片刻，身后那群紧追不舍的Demon族战士距离他们已经不足百步，而自己的骑兵团却还不知在多远处。Dean看了看怀中的男子，眼神中透射出坚定的光，他果断从腰侧拔出长剑，单手举着剑挡在了Castiel的身前。

眼见着数百名Demon向他扑杀而来，当先的Demon族战士已经挥动着长矛刺到近前，Dean屈膝抬剑抵住了对方的一击。正当他借着肩部的劲力档开长矛时，却感觉下方传来震动。

Dean脚下的地面忽然从他的脚尖处裂开一线，紧接着在Dean目瞪口呆下，一座山丘拔地而起，已经杀到面前的Demon族战士们，被猛然间迅速窜起的山丘顶开尽数向后倒去，Dean急速后退，而山丘面对Dean和Castiel的一面却无比平整没有凸起的石峰，只见眼前的山丘越升越高，最后竟然变成了一座高耸的山峰，把汹涌而来的Demon族战士们尽数挡在了山峰之后。

Dean正觉奇怪，身后却传来吃力的喘息声，他赶忙回头，却看见Castiel正勉力的抬起一只手凭空向上托举，而面前那高耸的山峰也随着他的手势不断升高。原来是Castiel又一次动用自己的精神力祈求神迹的降临救了他的命。

Dean看了看顷刻间在面前拔地而起的山峰，耸立着，就像一座牢不可破的城墙，刚才还喊声阵阵凶猛冲杀过来的Demon族战士们已经被隔断在山峰的另一边了，再也没有一点声音传过来。Dean低下头，惊诧的看了看怀中的Castiel，这个自己爱慕已久的人。他从来都不知道王国里受到所有子民敬仰的祭司大人除了聆听和传达神谕，祈求风调雨顺外竟然还有移山填壑的神奇能力，他内心瞬间被一种奇特的感情填满，Castiel在他心目中又多了一种壮丽的美感。

然而因为先前已经受伤的缘故，再加上接连耗费如此巨大的精神力量，这次还是没有持续多久，Castiel又体力不支的向后瘫倒，Dean眼疾手快，赶紧上前扶住了他。这一次凭空移动山峰所花费的精神力恐怕实在是太巨大了，Castiel的体力实在难以为继。

突然，Castiel的身体一阵抽搐，Dean意识到Castiel饱受折磨的身体在耗费了如此多的精神力之后几近虚脱，他急切的念着对方的名字，想唤回他的意识，“Cass，你醒醒？别在这里闭上眼！”

怀里的人在Dean的呼喊声中，眼睛终于微微睁开了一线，他的眉头紧蹙着，苍白的两颊上有用力挣扎的血色。似乎根本没有注意到Dean的关切，Castiel只是一味的强调着。“Dean殿下，快逃...对不起，我没能完成使命...对不…”努力说完了这句话后Castiel终于体力不支，彻底晕了过去，看起来毫无生机。

Dean眼见着这一切却无能为力，内心里焦急万分，恨不能自己长出一对翅膀带着Castiel立即回到堪萨斯城求救。可是眼下他抬头四顾，一望无际的荒漠中只有漫漫黄沙，连唯一的一匹马也因为诱敌而跑走了。Dean只有重新背起Castiel，靠着自己的记忆方位徒步跋涉了起来。而此时那猛烈的太阳已经开始渐渐下沉。Dean心里一阵发慌，这荒野中昼夜温差极大，晒死人寻常，冻死人更是寻常。在这丝毫没有生火材料的黑夜中不知他们是否能熬过这一晚。

——————

不记得走了多久，Dean只觉得已经完全感受不到自己的手和脚了，半点知觉也没有，他只是靠着意志力和前倾的惯性努力行进着。背上的Castiel一直在沉睡，没有半点要醒来的意思，Dean已经用披风把他裹的严严实实，并把自己的外衣也披到了他的身上，生怕寒夜的冷风加重他的伤病。虽然Castiel轻的像一只鸟儿一般，但Dean反而因为背上轻松的重量而焦心，害怕他撑不到自己返回堪萨斯城。

像是在回应Dean的担心一般，背上突然传来了轻微的咂嘴声。Dean心中乍喜，旋即停了下来，倚靠着路边的一块比他高出一头的平滑岩石将背上的人轻轻放了下来，他看着还在咂嘴的人，伸出手轻轻拍了拍Castiel的脸颊，“嘿，Cass，你醒了吗？要是能听到我的声音就眨一下眼。”

可是等了片刻却始终没有回应。只有咂嘴声断断续续的响着。Dean的视线从Castiel紧闭的眼帘转移到他不间断发出声响的嘴上，看着那发白的唇，干燥的气候和寒冷的夜风让那原本粉嫩好看的嘴唇挂满了干裂的细小口子，微微张开的嘴里连舌头都干燥的发白。Dean终于意识到Castiel是因为连日来受尽折磨又滴水未进，身体极度渴求着水源而发出了咂嘴声。

“这可怎么办！眼前这漫无边际的荒野之中哪来的水源！”Dean想了想，顺着Castiel倚靠着的岩石爬了上去，借着还算明亮的月光凝起目力向四下里打探着，内心极度希冀着能看到一丝绿色，可是最终还是一无所获，大旱持续了数月，就算这荒野之中原本有些许绿洲也早被蒸发干净了。

Dean纵身跳下巨石，来到了Castiel的身边，月亮照射下依旧绿的发亮的眼眸此时盈满了心疼和愧疚。“Cass，对不起，我...都怪我没有带着水外出！现在我也无能为力了。”

为了让整个骑兵团能持续行进，备用的水源都由专门的骑兵看管，只有在特殊的情况下才使用。Dean虽然是一国的王子，身份尊贵，但他在骑兵之中却都是和大家同食同宿的，没有半点例外，而且他此次外出探路没想到会遇到这么多变故，根本没有携带水源。

“要是能找到Benny和骑兵团就好了！”Dean心下思索着，可是看Cass的情况恐怕根本不能撑到那个时候。他的目光又不自觉的移到了Castiel的嘴唇上。Dean下意识的舔了下唇，突然一个想法从脑子里窜了出来，或许这样可行！

“可是，Castiel是侍奉天神的祭司，自己如果对他做出这种掺杂着私欲的行为简直就是亵渎神明！一定会被天神降罪的！”Dean犹豫了。

“但是，如果不这么做的话他很可能就会死的！”

内心天人交战之时，Dean左胸腔里一个炽烈的声音响起。

“管不了那么多了，就算受到天神的降罪我也一力承担，只要Cass能好好的活着！”

下定了决心，Dean俯下身贴近了尚在昏迷中的Castiel，那张日思夜想的面孔就近在咫尺。Dean紧紧闭上眼睛，鼓足了勇气对着Castiel干燥的嘴唇吻了下去。

两片嘴唇相触的瞬间，Dean感觉有什么东西在一瞬间生根发芽，强力的生长着、延伸着，洞穿了自己的胸口。那是颗埋藏在深心里多年的暗恋的种子，一直默默的被自己的爱意滋养浇灌，此刻突然破土而出，伸展出了一条新芽！

Dean努力保持镇定，收敛着心神，用自己的嘴包裹住Castiel干裂的唇，舌头仔细的舔湿那些细小的裂口，舌尖的触点能清晰的感觉到被舔过的地方渐渐变得莹润。Dean为这变化而欣喜，紧接着便不再犹豫的用舌尖顶开了Castiel的牙关，急切的把自己嘴里的湿润喂进了Castiel的口中，舌头攀卷着绕上Castiel的舌头，对方的口腔很快变得温暖湿润。

直到Dean觉得自己的嘴里干燥的再也分泌不出什么了，才恋恋不舍的收回了舌头，移开了自己的嘴唇。他急忙睁开眼去看Castiel的反应，希望这么做至少能缓解他的干渴。

可是，现实并没有按照他意料的情况好转，Castiel的脸色丝毫没有变化，还是苍白得可怕，虽然嘴里不再发出咂咂声，可是喉咙中的干哑之声却变得明显。Dean意识到就算自己想办法润湿了Castiel的口腔，可是却根本不足以滋润Castiel缺水干燥的喉咙和身体。他急的一拳捶向了身旁的那块岩石上，“这可怎么办？！我还能从哪里弄到水，不是零星少量的唾液，而是真正流淌着的水！”

Dean收回拳头愤怒的捏紧，却意外的感觉到手上有些湿滑。他张开手掌查看，一瞬间面露狂喜之色！“有了！就是这个！Cass，有办法了！”猛力击打在粗糙岩石上的拳头被震裂出了伤口，有一丝血迹顺着指缝流到了Dean的掌心，他还有自己的血可以喂给他！

Dean想着便已经没有丝毫犹豫的抽出了腰侧的剑，左手立即握上了剑锋，他咬紧了牙关，握剑的手猛的用力一划，瞬间掌心被开出了一道深深的伤口，鲜血瞬间涌出，Dean忍着疼痛扔下长剑，赶忙捧起了Castiel的下巴，微一用力迫使他的嘴唇张开，流血的手已然凑到了唇边，只见温热的血液顺着掌纹一滴滴的流进了Castiel的口中，与此同时Dean看到了Castiel的喉结开始上下滑动，心里终于感觉到一阵宽慰和安心。

“太好了，管用了，咽下去了！”Dean内心的雀跃已经让他丝毫感觉不到左手传来的疼痛了，他甚至用力的捏紧了自己的手，只希望能从伤口处挤压出更多的血液来喂给干渴虚弱的Castiel。

过了一会，不知是因为吞下了温热血液的缘故还是因为有了水源的滋润身体机能有所恢复，Castiel原本苍白可怕的脸色竟泛起了些微的红晕。Dean包扎着已经结痂没法再挤出一丝血液的手掌，脸上露出了一抹久违的笑容。“Cass我不会再让你受苦了！”他默默的在心中立誓，眼中积满了炙热的感情。

这一晚接下来的时间里一旦Castiel感觉到干渴的开始咂嘴，Dean就如法炮制，在手掌上割开新的伤口把自己的血喂给他，眼看着Castiel的状况越来越好，干裂发白的嘴唇重新恢复了以往的粉嫩，甚至中途还清醒过几秒，Dean感觉比受到天神赐福还要高兴！只是努力为心爱之人付出的同时，他没有意识到随着逐渐失血，嘴唇发白的人变成了自己。他开始渐渐感到有些乏力，恐怕无法再坚持着背起Castiel前进了。

“Cass，我们在这里休息一晚吧。等我恢复些精力就带你回去！”Dean掖紧了裹着Castiel的斗篷以及盖在他身上的那件自己的外衣，紧挨着他靠在了岩石边，很快就闭上了眼睛。

——————

Castiel是被晒醒的，烈日强光肆无忌惮的照射在他紧闭的眼皮上，尽管闭着眼睛他都感受到太阳的光线穿透了眼皮直接投射到了瞳孔上的刺痛感。他紧皱着眉头不满的睁开了眼。

慢慢的全身逐渐恢复了知觉，他这才感觉到自己像是个新生的婴儿一般被紧紧的包裹着。他动了动身子感觉到背后像是依靠着软垫一般舒适，只是浑身都已经汗湿了。他看向身周，盖在身上的是一件王室成员的外衣，而外衣之下把自己贴身裹着的是一件鲜艳的披风。

“这是Dean殿下的衣服？”他依稀记得昨天被救下时看到了王子殿下的面孔。

Castiel试着挣了挣，却感觉有什么力道正箍着自己。他的目光下移，在自己的腰侧发现了两只紧紧圈起的手臂。这才意识到自己正被别人整个抱在怀里！他扬起了头想去看看究竟是怎么回事，自己还从来被谁这样拥抱过，可是脖子一扬起，脸颊却触到了两片干燥冰冷的嘴唇。Castiel顿觉不妙，烈日炙烤下人的身体怎么会有这么冷的触感？除非是...Castiel不敢再继续想下去。他立即全力挣脱开圈着自己的手臂，转过身就看到了Dean发青的面孔，嘴唇上几乎没有一丝血色。

堪萨斯城最尊贵的王子殿下就只穿着一件单薄的中衣安静的躺在那里，他甚至背靠着冰凉的巨石，把Castiel揽在了怀里，只为了让Castiel多些温暖。想到荒野里的深夜那刺骨的气温Castiel甚至打了个哆嗦。

“为什么要这么做？你是一国的王子，而我只是个连祈求天神降下甘霖都做不到的没用的小祭司。”Castiel作为一名只侍奉天神和国家的神官，应该将自己的一切都献给神和国家，本该不该对凡俗的人和事产生感情。但是，此刻他的内心正滋生着一种前所未有的感情，他感激Dean为他做的一切。

“感谢你救了我的命，我也不会让你因为我而死的！”Castiel凑上前抬手探了探Dean鼻子与嘴唇间的位置，直到一丝微弱的鼻息喷在指尖，Dean已经气若游丝，但幸好他还活着。Castiel扶住Dean的双肩轻轻的摇了摇，“Dean殿下，您能听到我的声音吗？醒一醒，千万别睡过去！不然恐怕再也醒不过来了！”

而生命力正在一点一点流逝的Dean大脑混混沌沌，他感觉自己的灵魂似乎已经要脱离身体去往天国了，可是耳边又骤然响起了一阵急促的呼唤声，那低沉性感的声音熟悉而令人动心，像微风拂过他心头的枝芽，那是他喜爱之人的声音！Dean在意识到这一点时猛地睁开了眼睛，然后不停的大口喘着气，好像差一点就再也无法呼吸了一般。事实上他刚才也确实是距离死亡只有一步之遥。

“Dean殿下！您终于醒了！”

Dean刚转醒还有些茫然，可是在看清了眼前之人后终于找回了眼睛的焦距。对，就是这个人。

“哦，嘿，Cass？感谢天神！你醒了就好！”Dean青白的脸色也难掩他看见Castiel完好的站在自己眼前时的喜悦。

“殿下，您叫我什么？”Castiel从来没有听到过这么亲昵的称呼，一时有些茫然。

“啊，抱歉，我是说祭司大人，见到你安然无恙我很高兴。”

Castiel蹙了蹙眉，头不自觉的偏向一边，他有些疑惑却也不打算去追究，“我很感激您为我所做的事情。可是，您怎么能这么不顾惜自己的身体？您可是尊贵的王子，不该因为我而委屈自己！您差点就被冻死了！”Castiel努力表达着自己的想法，他从来没有对一个人说过这么多的话，但是此刻他希望Dean能体会到他的心情。

“呃，可是，你知道的，只有你好好的活着，我们的国家和子民才有获救的希望啊！”听了Castiel的话，不确定他是出于关心还是责备，Dean还不想因为暴露自己的感情而给Castiel带来困扰，只能搬出一些大道理来糊弄Castiel来掩饰自己的私心。

“我十分感激您的保护，可是请您以后也顾惜好自己的安危，因为同样会有很多人为您担心的！”

Dean看着Castiel那氤氲着忧郁的蓝色眸子，内心鼓起了一阵悸动，“Cass，你是在关心我吗？呃...我是说祭司大人...”Dean犹豫了一下赶忙改口。

可是出乎他意料之外的是，Castiel十分坦然而确定的说，“您可以叫我Cass，如果您希望的话，而且，是的，我会担心您，我的意思是整个国家和子民也都会担心您的安危，Dean殿下。”

听了Castiel吐露的话语，Dean的耳朵直接过滤掉了国家子民的那一部分，内心涌起了难以言说的欢喜，Dean决定得寸进尺，“那你也别总是叫我殿下好吗？叫我的名字。”Dean嘴角噙着微笑，目不转睛的看着眼前的人，那微微羞赧的表情是如此的让人赏心悦目，他只希望自己可以一直就这样盯着他的脸永远看下去。

而Castiel微低着头什么也没说，只是伸出手扶住了Dean的后背，“Dean…你还能站起来吗？我们得尽快回城，等那些Demon赶上来就糟了。”

Dean眼睛自始至终没有离开过Castiel的脸，他满心欢喜的把手搭在了Castiel的伸过来手里。

“你的手怎么了？”Castiel一眼看见Dean缠满布条的手，他不确定那是什么，如果是伤口可是却为什么没有血迹？

Dean见Castiel问起，连忙收回手，咬着牙自己用一只手撑着岩壁站了起来，Castiel见状赶紧伸出手搀扶住Dean的臂弯。“谢谢，Cass，我没事，倒是你，怎么会落入Demon的手中？”Dean借机转移了话题。

Castiel闻言也没有继续看向Dean的手，听到Dean的问话却也反问道“国王陛下没有告诉你吗？...也对，这种事还是越少人知道越好...”

“是什么事这么机密而要紧，让Castiel差点丢了命？而且他的父王也知道，却没有告诉他！”Dean刚要追问，突然听见前方传来了阵阵马蹄声，他立即握住了腰侧的长剑摆出戒备的姿势把Castiel护在了身后。

只见从漫天的沙尘中Benny骑着马当先奔驰了过来。“殿下！”Benny一勒缰绳，立即跳下了马背冲到了Dean的身前，“您没事吧！？”Dean一直紧绷的神经在见到来人是Benny和自己的骑兵团后终于放松了不下来。

“Benny，好兄弟！你竟然这么快就赶来了，你怎么找到路的？”Dean怎么也想不到Benny这么快能找到自己。

Benny向身后招了招手，一名骑兵牵着一匹马走了过来，Dean抬眼看去，赫然是自己的爱马黑斑羚！他赶忙伸过手怜爱的抚摸着她乌黑光泽的鬃毛，顺着马背来到了之前被自己割出的伤口处，那里已经被悉心的包扎了起来。

“您昨天离开后，我领着骑兵团在原地待命，可是等了许久不见您回来便派了几个人出去探寻，可是这片荒野实在太大根本无迹可寻。好在有人遇到了她，黑斑羚认得归途，受伤后就一直沿着您去时的路跑了回来。虽然受了伤，但还是在半天后就跑回了营地。我看她只有自己跑了回来，而且还受了伤就知道情况肯定不容乐观，替她包扎了一下伤口，就让她领路带着骑兵团着急赶了过来。蒙天神庇佑，幸好殿下您没事！”Benny一直低着头细细汇报着这一天一夜来的情况，正要抬起头确认他们的王子身上是否还有受伤，此时才突然发现了Dean背后还站着一个人，等他看清了那人的面目，“祭司大人！？”看到援军高兴过头的Dean此时才意识到他们此行的目的---Castiel，他现在正站在全军的面前。

Dean正了正颜色，“骑兵们！我们不辱使命，终于找回了祭司大人。现在我们的任务是要将他安全的送回堪萨斯城，明白吗？”在骑兵团的应合声中，Dean迅速对着身边的人下了另一道命令，“Benny，由你带队，再选出两名骑兵，配给足够的水源和马匹，立刻以最快的速度回到堪萨斯城向国王陛下汇报，我们已经从Demon手里救回了祭司大人，但对方还在追击我们，恐怕他们的人数还会变多，请求国王增派骑兵支援。”

“是，殿下！可是我回去了您的安全...”

“你越快带着援军回来我才会越安全。”Dean打断了Benny的顾虑。

Benny无法，只能应声退下，回到了队伍里。迅速挑出了两名随从，一刻没有耽误的出发了。

Dean从骑兵团随行的马匹里挑出了一只毛色近乎纯白的战马充当了Castiel的坐骑，Castiel摸了摸马儿的毛发，轻巧的跨坐了上去。Dean恍惚间好像看到Castiel露出了一丝若有若无的微笑，那景象美得让他眩晕。摇了摇自己的脑袋，强行将意识拉回，现在自己还处于精疲力竭的状态，又生怕背后那些Demon族战士追上来，仓促间不适合应战，Dean匆匆的喝了些水，就带上Castiel，领着骑兵团往堪萨斯城的方向赶去。

——————

已经是Benny送信回去后第三天的午夜时分，为了避免在准备不充分的情况下与Demon族开战，Dean敦促着骑兵团马不停蹄的连续行进了三天三夜，期间用来休息的时间总共加起来也不到半天。此刻所有的人马都已经疲惫不堪无以为继，再不休整恐怕会有人坚持不下去了。Dean见此情形，只有下令全军扎营休息，明早天一亮再继续出发。

“Cass，为保证你的安全，就和我共用一个营帐休息吧，这样也能避免护卫力量的分散。”吩咐完骑兵团休整后Dean把头转向了骑着白马跟在他身边的祭司大人。

这三天来，Dean与Castiel朝夕相伴，虽然Castiel只字未提关于国王陛下命令的事情，但是他们之间不时的便有互动和交流，甚至多过过去三年他们说过话的总和。并且，Dean也在Castiel身上发现了更多他不曾知晓的有意思的地方，像是天神恩赐给他的一场神迹般，Castiel的寡言在Dean的眼里变成了笨拙，肃穆变成了可爱，Castiel的一切都是那么美好，甚至在Dean看来变得更好了。Dean觉得他们之间的关系已然变得亲密而融洽，甚至内心里在鼓励自己可以更进一步。

“...好的，Dean...殿下。”Castiel看了一眼身周站着的骑兵们，决定还是把敬称加上。

Dean微微皱了皱眉头，但也没有说什么，径直向自己的营帐方向走了过去。Castiel也在后面默默的跟上。

“Cass，我做了什么让你不高兴的事了吗？”Castiel刚走进营帐就听到Dean的问话。

“什么？不，你没有。为什么这么问？”Castiel有些错愕。

“那你为什么又用敬称叫我？我还以为我们早就没有那么疏远了。”Dean话里的语气有些微妙。

“是的，Dean，我们并不疏远。不知因为什么原因，我甚至能感觉到我们之间好像产生了更深层次的羁绊。”Castiel直白的表述着自己的感受，却不知道是否会给听的人不一样的意味。

“那又是为什么？”Dean挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“为了你的名誉，Dean。我是侍奉天神和国家的人，你作为一位拥有继承权的王子和我表现的过分亲近的话，会有觊觎王位的嫌疑，你会遭到很多人的非议。”Castiel说的理所当然且深思熟虑。

“可是，就算你不是祭司大人，我也只想跟你在一起。至于别人的看法，我从来都不在意。”

“只想和我...？Dean，你指的是什么？恕我愚笨，我已经给了你我仅有的一部分感情，除此之外我别无所有了。”

面对这个虽然比自己大了几岁却完全不谙世事的祭司大人，Dean倒是也有些不知所措了，“当然，Cass，我是说，就像你提到过的，我们是有着那种…深层次羁绊的。”Dean此时真想在表白Castiel和打醒自己之间选择一个。Castiel原来还不能全部理解自己的心意，而自己竟然蠢到不知道如何向他说明！

“当然，而且我相信你，Dean，可是别人可不一定会这么想。”Castiel还在坚持自己的观点。

“只要你相信我那就够了。”Dean露出一个安抚的笑容。

两人之间的气氛一时间有些沉默，双方似乎都不知道接下来该说些什么。

“我怕自己没法做好。”Castiel突兀的冒出了这句话。

“什么，Cass？”Dean不解。

Castiel自顾说到，“我从来都不知道怎么表达感情，准确的来说我其实并不知道什么是感情。我一度怀疑我与生俱来就缺乏那些东西。”Castiel继续开口，低垂着眼，凝视着地面，好像那里有什么只有他能看到的画面。“直到我被选中，作为神的侍者进入了王宫，上一任的祭司大人，也就是你的母后，她教会了我远比如何做一个神官要多的东西，她让我懂得了什么是感情。”Castiel抬起头，看向了Dean，瞳孔深处有些东西在波动。

被提及到自己的生母时，Dean的情绪明显产生了变化。

感觉出了Dean的表情不对劲，Castiel微微歪过头，困惑的看着对方，“Dean？你怎么了？我感觉到你的情绪产生了很大波动？”意识到了有什么不对，“我...抱歉，Dean，我的错，我不应该在你面前提起她的，她的死一定让你很伤心。”

“不，Cass，我是说，我的确很生气，可是这与你无关，我恨的是那些该死的Demon！父王告诉我他们从神殿掳走了你，想像当年他们对母后做的那样，强行把你献祭给天神祈求降雨！这些该死的Demon，简直不可饶恕！”

“你说什么？”Castiel对Dean的话感到有些困惑，“他们并没有掳走我”，Castiel接下来说的话却让Dean感到了困惑，“我是遵照国王大人的命令，外出寻找前代祭祀大人遗失的神器时遭遇了他们。”

“什么！？”Dean脱口而出，这些与他父王所告诉他的话完全不一样！

可还没等他发问，营帐外响起了值夜骑兵的报告声。

“殿下，Benny将军已经赶回了堪萨斯城，王城派遣的传令官Crowley大人已经到了军营外，有来自国王大人的指示向您汇报。”

“先给他安排个营帐休息，我待会接见他。”Dean暂时压下了心中的疑惑，敷衍的吩咐道。

“Dean，我还是换去别的营帐休息吧。Crowley是陛下的亲信，我们在他面前得避嫌。”Castiel说着已经转身要退出去。

Dean正要挽留他，却已经有人未经通报擅自闯了进来，对方迎面撞见了正要出去的Castiel，“哦，祭司大人，见到你安然无事真是令人感到欣慰！以后您还是在神殿里安稳待着的好，如此才能保佑堪萨斯城的安定啊。”他的语气满是调侃，却让人听不出来喜怒。

“蒙天神庇佑！谢谢您的提醒Crowley大人，不打扰你与殿下的谈话了。”Castiel面无表情的和来人打完招呼便走了出去。

眼见Castiel已经出去，Dean只得转过脸来应付王城的传令官，“Crowley，我向父王请求增派骑兵支援，怎么来的是你？”Dean一直对这个自以为很有幽默感的传令官大人没有什么好感，何况他刚才还对Castiel出言不逊。

然而直到Castiel的脚步声听不见了，Crowley才不紧不慢的开口，“尊敬的Dean殿下，对别人的评价还是不要下太早的好，我知道您向来不太能感受到我的幽默风趣和人格魅力，但我毕竟是来替国王陛下办事的，您总不会质疑自己最敬爱父王的决策吧。我此次来，可是为了宣布国王陛下的旨意，犒赏您和骑兵团成功救回了祭司大人呢。”Crowley的腔调介于挑衅和讨好之间，让人捉摸不透。

“那就请你履行好自己的职责，赶紧将父王的命令传达到位，我自然会遵照执行。”

“您还是一如既往的雷厉风行啊，当然，我正要说到这件事呢，毕竟，国王陛下的命令可是关系到殿下您的未来啊。”Crowley意味深长的眨了眨眼，扯出一个狡黠的笑。

Dean闻言立即冷下了目光，眼神像把锋利的铁锥，像是要凭目光撬开Crowley那张什么都能吹嘘的天花乱坠的嘴。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，我的表达不太准确，但我觉得意思倒是没有偏差，祭司大人的安全与否可不是关系到您未来的幸福吗。”

Crowley刚得意的笑了两声，一把锋利的长剑已经抵上了他的咽喉，“你什么意思？给我说清楚！”他的话显然冒犯到了王子殿下。

Crowley此时依旧挂着一副有恃无恐的表情，他撇了撇紧贴着自己喉咙的剑刃，然后对上Dean凌厉的目光，又向着Castiel离开的方向怒了努嘴，“可别怪我没提醒您，有功夫在这里和我耗着，还不如赶紧去救您的心上人。”

听到关于Castiel安危的消息，Dean瞬间失去了冷静，他加大了手上的力道，揪紧了Crowley的衣领，可是才僵持了不到三秒，在逼迫Crowley吐露实情和去确保Castiel的安危之间，Dean还是迅速的选择了后者。“他要是有事，我就宰了你！”，说完他重重推开Crowley，一刻也不停的冲出了营帐。

“祭司大人去哪了？”Dean拎过一个值夜的骑兵劈头问道。

“报告殿下，祭司大人被安排在了营地后方的帐篷里。”

“你们几个跟我一起过去。”走了两步后Dean又想到了什么，“你，还有你留下，给我看好Crowley，不允许其他人进出。”

来到了营地后方，出乎意料的，竟然连一个守卫的骑兵都没有，Dean越发觉得不妙，他加快脚步冲到Castiel的营帐前，“Cass，你还好吗？”Dean一把掀开门帘，闯了进去。

迎向他的赫然是一把砍刀，Dean凭着久经战场的灵敏感觉，堪堪躲开了突袭，他倒向一边，余光里看到了双眼紧闭的Castiel正被一个Demon族战士抗在肩上，那个Demon族战士正试图冲破营帐向外逃走。

“混蛋！把Cass给我放下来！”Dean怒目圆睁，根本不顾向他砍来的另外几把刀，提起长剑直刺向掳走Castiel的Demon族战士。

锵锵几声兵器的碰撞，跟着Dean冲进来的骑兵们挡下了剩下几个Demon族战士挥舞过来的砍刀，Dean也在此时冲到了Castiel的身边，对那个扛着Castiel的Demon族战士举剑便刺，每一次攻击都直刺向对方的要害。单手举刀的Demon族战士很快便招架不住，几个来回便被Dean一剑刺穿胸口，Dean见状立即弃了剑，双手齐上揽住了从Demon族战士肩上摔落的Castiel。

Dean一手抱着Castiel，另一只手伸过去探他的鼻息，还好只是晕过去了，身上也没有别的伤口。他轻轻把Castiel扶到了床铺上。

安顿好Castiel后Dean扭过头，跟随他过来的几名骑兵已经让剩下的两名Demon族战士渐渐招架不住。“别杀了他们，抓住后我要亲自审问！”

像是听懂了Dean的话，两名Demon族战士突然相互交换了一个眼神，立即放弃了反抗，转而调转刀刃迅速砍向了自己的脖子。

众骑兵还来不及阻止他们，从颈口处喷出的血液已经溅到了Dean的脚边，“该死！”Dean怒极，“这几个Demon族战士是怎么混进军营的！祭司大人营帐前的守卫滚哪去了？”

Dean话音一落，两名值夜的骑兵赶忙欠下了身，“报告殿下，是Crowley大人带来的人，说是奉了国王陛下的命令，要加派人手保护祭司大人，所以撤换了我们。”

“Crowley？！这个该死的东西！竟然敢当着我的面对Cass下手！”Dean攥紧了手中的剑，怒意汹涌，你们全都留下，保护好祭司大人。”说完便提着长剑径直向自己的营帐走去。

“Crowley！你好大的胆子！竟敢勾结Demon族挟持祭司大人！我现在就可以立即杀了你！”Dean钻进营帐一剑架在了Crowley的脖子上。

可是身材微胖的传令官大人却半点也不慌张，脸上还是挂着漫不经心的笑意，就像一切都在他的意料之中一般。Crowley装模作样的惊叫了一声，“哇，别激动，尊敬的王子殿下，就算您不这么威胁我，我也是要告诉您实情的。没办法，谁叫您是我最想效忠的人呢。”

“我倒要听听看你还有什么可狡辩的？”Dean握紧了剑柄，盯着对方。

“如您所说，挟持祭司大人，的确是我做的...”

“那你可以去死了！”Dean却是没想到对方这么快就承认了。

“不不不，您稍等，我还没说完...”

“罪都认了，你还有什么可说的？你的人撤换了我派去的守卫，偷偷放了Demon族的人进来，这件事已经再明显不过了！”

“是的，我说了，我是挟持了祭司大人，可是勾结Demon族？我可万万没有做。说实话，我可一直接受不了他们身上的那股硫磺般的臭味。”

“那三个Demon族战士已经被当场擒住，一审问就能知道底细，你还想狡辩吗？”Dean想套出Crowley的话，故意隐瞒了那几个Demon族战士的死讯。

“哦，智慧的王子殿下，您真的确定他们是Demon族派来的？您真的以为，Demon族若有我做内应，他们会连一个人都抓不到？”Crowley的回答着实出乎了Dean的预料。

“那是为何？你不说清楚，还是活不过今晚！”

“当然了，王子殿下。”Crowley的笑意更深了，事态的发展一点都没有偏离他的预料，“若问是谁想要祭司大人的命，您可得去问派我来传令的人了。”

“什么！？该死的！你敢诋毁我父王！”Dean说着手下已经发力，只要一提剑就能割下Crowley的脑袋。

可是就在他出手之际，一样事物被递到了他的眼前，让他倒吸了一口气，蓄势待发的长剑也随着松了劲儿。

那是一片巴掌大小的灰黄色羽毛，被Crowley从夹衣里抽出。

“游隼的羽毛！”Dean脱口惊呼。

“正是，就像我说的，我明里接到的命令是来犒赏整个骑兵团，并宣布对您的嘉奖，但是暗中接到的秘密指令却是让我拖住您并支开祭司大人的护卫，剩下的关于Demon族挟持的事我就不得而知了。游隼是陛下亲自豢养的，它的羽毛只有王室成员才能使用，是为了单向传达绝密指令的东西，至于这一根羽毛是真是假您仔细一看就知道了。”Crowley把那根灰黄色的羽毛递到了Dean的手里，玩味的打量着Dean，很好奇王子殿下知道真相后的反应。

Dean稍一迟疑，接过了那根羽毛，他反复翻看着那一片巴掌大小的鸟类尾羽，满脸的难以置信。游隼在堪萨斯城不算稀奇，可是它们的羽毛都是灰黑色的，而这一根却是只有他父王亲自养在自己宫殿里的那只身上才能长出的灰黄色羽毛，千真万确错不了！可是羽毛上的字迹却是非惯用手写的，看不出来自谁。

“这游隼的羽毛虽然是父王传令用的，但是上面的笔迹却无法辨认，根本不能断定是父王的授意！何况父王为什么要对祭司大人不利？没有了神权的代言会影响到王权的统治，这个道理你会不懂？”Dean此刻只想驳倒Crowley的说辞，他怎么也不信自己的父王会想要加害自己深爱的人！

“或者说，我才是更懂这个道理的人呢？不懂这个道理的人其实是王子殿下您啊。”Crowley却好像一点都没有被说动。

Crowley的镇定自若反倒让Dean疑惑更深，“你什么意思？”

“我的意思？再明显不过了，当然是极力讨好下一任的王位继承人了。您是国王陛下最年长的儿子，手握着整个骑兵团的统领权，又历经了大大小小的战争，眼下还为国家找回了祭司大人，民望之高无人能够比肩，相较于另外两位一无是处的王子，您最终继承王位可不是众望所归嘛。”Crowley丝毫不加遮掩的吐露出了这些有违臣子本份的话语，语气里还沾沾自喜。

“你！”Dean下意识的要去反驳他，可却发现根本无从驳起。

“我？”Crowley得逞的笑了笑，脑袋也跟着轻轻晃了晃，他顺着长剑的方向看向Dean，“我说的可都是事实啊，王子殿下。”

“可是这一切和祭司大人有什么关系？父王有什么理由去害他？”

“哦，这太有关系了，我说了这么多您还不明白吗？还是说您真的以为没有人能看的出您的心思？”除了那说话的腔调，Crowley的眼神更令人感到厌恶。

Dean看着Crowley翕动着那条能言善辩的嘴，直觉到自己听了接下来的话后会非常想割掉他的舌头。

“您对那位人畜无害的祭司大人的感情可不一般呢”Crowley制止了Dean企图辩解的动作，“请听我说完，重点是，如果连我都知道的话，您觉得这瞒得住国王陛下吗？以您的魅力，加上此次英雄救‘美’的功劳，万一那位涉世不深的祭祀大人为你而动情了，那您不就连天神的眷顾都一并得到了吗，有了军权的协助又获得了神权的支持，国王陛下到时候不退位，恐怕连臣民们都会有意见呢。”

“所以他才要除掉Cass！？为了稳固他的统治？那他怎么不如干脆直接杀了我！那样倒是更一劳永逸。”Dean已是怒火中烧。

“殿下，这话就不对了，您毕竟是他的亲生儿子，也是他最喜欢的儿子，王位传给您也是无可厚非的事，只是国王陛下顶多是提防着，他还有自己未完成的事，不愿那么快失去自己的权力罢了，所以对比起来，您喜欢的人就没有那么重要了。”

“出言不逊！信不信我现在就宰了你？”

“信，当然信，但是您不能。”Crowley能直观的感觉到Dean目光简直可以杀人，可他还是不怕死的继续开口。“您如果现在杀了我，那国王陛必然会认为事情已经暴露了？到时候剩下的事还能由你做主吗？”

“我不在乎，如果父王真的怀疑我，那我愿意任他处置，我并没有做出不忠于他和国家的事！”

“蠢货！难道你就非得这样一根筋吗？你是问心无愧了，你的祭司大人怎么办？你想过了吗，一个在神殿待着安安分分侍奉天神的祭司大人为什么会无缘无故的被Demon绑架？陛下想处理掉他的心思可不是今天刚冒出来的！”面对着Dean的视死如归，Crowley第一次表现出了急躁。

“你都知道些什么？给我说！”Crowley情急之下脱口而出的话语，恰恰与Castiel的说法吻合，这无疑表明Dean的父王的确欺骗了他，可为什么他非要致Cass于死地！？既然知道自己的儿子喜欢他，为什么不能成全？自己从来没有表现出对王位的渴望，从来没做出任何逾越的举动，可为什么还会得到这样的对待？为什么一定要除掉Cass不可？Dean一定要弄明白，就算用上非常的手段！

“我知道的可都汇报给您了，剩下的恐怕得您自己去探知了。您再怎么威胁我，不知道的我还是不知道呀。”看着Dean眼中逐渐坚定而锋芒毕露的目光，Crowley不露声色的在心中窃笑。

Dean心中也明白，既然对方已经摊牌至此，那再强迫也是白费力气，“Crowley，现在开始，你只听命于我，知道吗？背叛我的后果就是你会死得很难看！至于父王那里，你准备个说辞搪塞过去，尽力阻止他再对祭司大人下手，我想这点事儿你应该是能做好吧，狡猾的老狐狸？”说着Dean收起了长剑，看也不看Crowley，径直转过身向着Castiel所住的营帐走去。

“当然，当然，我可是依傍着您以求生存呢，自然为殿下您马首是瞻。”此时Dean的脚步声已经远去，Crowley接下来的自语之声几不可闻，“只是，殿下您是否想得到，狡猾的狐狸可不止一种心思啊。”

——————

次日，Castiel转醒，因为前一晚被挟持他的杀手下了药的缘故，让他感觉像是昏睡了几天几夜一般疲惫。Dean告诉了他昨晚的经过，可是关于他和Crowley的谈话却只字未提，他不希望Castiel被卷入王室的猜忌和权力斗争之中，这些事由他一个人来承担和解决就可以了。其实，Dean很害怕当Castiel知道自己宣誓效忠的国王陛下竟然想要杀了他后会崩溃。所以目前最好的做法就是什么都不告诉他，Dean私心里也想要保护Castiel难能可贵的纯粹。

当然，在Dean嘱咐Crowley不许对Castiel提及这些事情的时候，Crowley还是摆出一副不置可否的表情，顺便调侃了一下Dean对于Castiel的爱护之情，“想不到身经百战刀口舔血的王位继承人竟然还如此痴情，但愿那位祭祀大人不要成为你问鼎王位路上的阻碍。”

Dean领着骑兵团又行进了五天，期间他一直提防着任何可能对Castiel产生不利的因素，在遭遇了之前那次挟持事件后Castiel也没有再拒绝和Dean共同起居，这使得他们之间的气氛也发生了一些微妙的变化。Castiel把这种心境上的变化归因于感情变得逐渐亲密，他似乎很乐于接受这样的转变，和Dean并驾而行，和Dean分享琐事都带给Castiel一种内心的愉悦感，他认为这是Dean不显于外的特殊魔力。

没有发现Castiel内心感受的一些细小转变，因为Dean获得了前所未有满足，他一直梦想着能和Castiel如此亲近。同时他也在担忧着，那些Demon族战士不可能会轻易放弃自己的猎物，而据Crowley所说，Benny赶回王城汇报了消息后也再没有音讯。眼看已经到达了堪萨斯城的边境，Dean需要顾虑和应付的事越来越多。

——————

回到王宫后，Dean向他的父王汇报的过程并没有什么特别之处，John看着他的眼神一如既往的威严，并没有丝毫变化。此外John还大大的褒奖了他从Demon族手中救回Castiel的功劳。只是在Dean向他的父王问起Benny的下落时，John告知他在Benny传信完后就已经让他回到骑兵团中了。Dean虽然想继续追问，但在Crowley的眼神示意下Dean也没有再多说什么。

如今，事情再明白不过了，John急于减除Dean的羽翼，而Benny不紧是Dean的心腹，更是骑兵团里仅次于Dean而拥有话语权的人，少了他，Dean孤身一人在王城里，就算想调动起驻守在城外的骑兵团的力量也不会再轻而易举。

Dean私下里也四处探寻过Benny的下落，只要能够问清楚他回来后的经历，就可以知道他与John之间发生了什么，那么便可以确定Crowley的说辞是否可靠。甚至，如果当事态发展到了十分不妙的程度，还需要他帮助自己调动骑兵团的人来应战也未可知。可是令他失望又诧异的是根本没有半点关于Benny的信息，不知道他被关押到了哪里，所以也根本无从找起。Dean只能让Crowley私下里帮他留意着，看能否搜寻到一些蛛丝马迹。

除了Benny的事，更加让Dean担心的是Castiel的安全，回了王宫后不如在骑兵团里，一切都可以由Dean安排照顾。Dean带着Castiel刚踏进王宫的大门，就被John一声令下遣人把Castiel送回到神殿闭门静养不许外人打扰，说是静养，但那根本就是软禁。John完全孤立了Castiel，谁都不能接近他，也意味着自己没办法守在他的身边保护他。这种情况下，就算Castiel像之前那样再失踪一次也不是不可能。在Castiel被带走前Dean只来得及嘱咐他保护好自己，并承诺会去找他。可是现如今要怎么救出Castiel变成了很大的难题，Dean思索良久，终于下定决心，看来只能去拜托他的弟弟了。

Sam是堪萨斯王城的第二顺位的王位继承人，Dean的生母Mary所生的另一个孩子，也是Mary死后Dean在这个王城里最亲近的家人了。虽然他还有一个弟弟Adam，但那是John为了巩固王位的需要，后娶的Milligan一族的女人所生的孩子，几乎不与他们兄弟俩来往。在Dean看来自己的父王最看重的儿子还是Sam，John从来没有强迫过Sam做他不愿意做的事，甚至还把王宫禁卫队的统领权交给了Sam，要知道这几乎相当于把整个王族的安危都交到了Sam的手里。所以要想在王宫里保护好一个人的安全，那最好的办法就是调动禁卫队的力量。

Dean打定主意后就一刻不停向着Sam的住处赶去，却没想到竟然早就有人在半路上等着他了。

“Dean王兄，如此焦急的，是要去哪？”这语气听起来谦和又谨慎。

“Adam？怎么是你，有什么事吗？”面对对方的恭敬，Dean也没法不理他。

“我当然是在这里恭候自己荣耀回国的兄长了，不仅因为您受到父王的褒奖，就连您的民望都有了相当高的提升！您从Demon族手中救回了祭司大人，这么大的功劳，真是其他人不管如何努力也比不上的。”

“是吗？刚才在父王面前该说的都已经说完了。不管你是来祝贺还是来和我叙兄弟情谊的，今天就免了吧，我现在还有更要紧的事处理，没什么事的话我就先走...”面对异母弟弟不痛不痒的恭维，Dean心生厌烦。

“王兄就这么不愿意和我这个弟弟交谈吗？虽然不是同一个母亲所生，可好歹有父王的血缘联系着呢。何况，我也是好心的等在这里，有重要的事要告诉王兄。不过，看来比起Benny将军的下落，您还有更要紧的事处理，那我就先不打扰了。”说着Adam就作势要转身。

“你说什么？”Adam怎么会知道Benny的事，他果然是有目的而来。

像是猜到了Dean心中的疑惑，Adam随即开口，“我当然是想为王兄您贡献一点自己的力量，Benny将军是王兄最得力的骑兵团长，他下落不明王兄自然是格外担心。何况要是有他在的话，王兄也能及时的调配王城外的骑兵团的军力，万一出了什么突发事件，您也都能及时应对啊。”

“你这话是什么意思？这王城内的人都安守本分，能有什么突发事件？何况王宫里还有禁卫队守卫，万无一失。就算会有什么紧急状况，要是没有父王的命令，那也轮不到我调动城外驻守的骑兵团！”Adam的话听起来意有所指，Dean不得不防备着回应他。

“那是当然了，这整个堪萨斯城的一切都是由父王做主的。只是我在想，我若既能忠于父王，又能给王兄提供个无伤大雅的情报，那王兄大概也会承我的情，在你们的庇护下肯定是最安全的了吧？”

“你要是知道什么就快告诉我，如果真的可以帮我找到Benny，那算我欠你一个人情。何况这事情本来也与你无关，我当然也不会牵扯到你。”

“有王兄这句承诺，我就放心多了。关于Benny将军的下落我也是无意中听闻的，据我母亲所知，在父王寝殿隔壁的议事厅后有间密室，专供他审问涉及到王室秘密的要犯。我想在那里你或许能找到Benny将军。”Adam凑近了Dean的耳边悄悄说道，“我也就只知道这些了，希望可以帮到忙，今后王城里要是发生什么变故，希望王兄可以看在这个情报的份儿上保证我和母亲的安全。”Adam的语气听起来诚恳而可信。

“这...“Dean诧异的看向Adam，可是转念一想，如此隐秘的事情恐怕也只有和他父王共处一室的女人才能知晓吧，”好吧，我知道了，Adam我欠你一个人情，我会遵守约定，在必要的时候保护你们母子。眼下我还有重要的事去做，我先走了。”Dean默默记下了Adam的话，心事重重的继续往Sam的住处赶去。

而Adam则一直站在原地，等着Dean消失在了视野中。他身侧的通道后转出了一个熟悉的身影，中等个子身材微胖的Crowley面带笑意站在了最年轻的王子殿下身边。

“还是Adam殿下您的手段高明，几句话就把所有事情都带上了正轨。”语气里的逢迎太过明显。

“我可是冒了很大的风险，既然从暗处走了出来就得担心会暴露的可能。”Adam却一改刚才的谦恭，面色凝重。

“您说的是，只不过关于国王陛下的密室，这件事也只有让Dean殿下从您口中得知才不会引起过多怀疑。由我告诉他难保他不追查我的消息来源，从而探知道我在跟您合作。”

“但愿我的这位王兄不会让我们失望。你派人盯着他，等Dean去了父王的议事厅就适时的把Benny那个顽固的家伙偷偷放回驻守在城外的骑兵团。目的要是已经达到了，我们再扣着他也没用，放他回到Dean身边，一旦他们父子之间起了冲突，那好戏就要上演了，不势均力敌怎么行呢。”

“那是当然，等到国王陛下和Dean殿下针锋相对，近卫队和骑兵团的争斗最终爆发后，就是您夺权的好时机了。”

Adam和Crowley两人的脸上同时展开了一丝志得意满的笑容。

——————

“Sam，这件事你一定要答应我！”Dean见到Sam后，直接表明了来意，毫不避讳的就让Sam撤走软禁着Castiel的禁卫队守卫。

“答应你什么？Dean这是违抗父王的命令！何况这还不是随便的哪个人，那是祭司大人！”Sam听了Dean的话后却十分为难。

“是的，就因为是祭司大人！所以我才会来找你。”

“你这话是什么意思？你不相信父王会派禁卫队的人保护好祭司大人吗？他是侍奉天神的人，他是整个堪萨斯城里神权的象征，不管出于私心还是为了国家，父王都没有理由会害他。”对于Dean的要求Sam还是不解。

“他当然有，而且他已经这么做过了！”虽然现在Dean无凭无据，但Castiel接连的遭遇都将罪魁祸首的矛头指向了他的父王。

“Dean！这种话可不能乱说！祭司大人是遇袭过，可你有什么证据那是父王做的？我想不到他有这么做的理由！”Sam还是不肯松口，更多的是出于他对自己父王的忠诚。

“我还没有切实的证据！不管你信不信，我现在就是在找这个理由！”

“那好，你去找到你的理由，我就给你我的信任。”

“但我不能不顾Cass的安危！只有确保他是安全的，我才能去做接下来的事，不然我所做的一切将毫无疑义！”面对着不肯妥协的弟弟，Dean只有吐露出自己心中的秘密。

“Dean，你...难道...”

“是的，我爱他！”

“天啊！什么时候的事？你竟然没有告诉我！”Sam的脸上写满了难以置信。

“很久的事了，久到我也记不清是什么时候开始的，但是它就那样发生了，虽然我一直以来什么都没有做，只希望顺其自然，但是现在一切都变了，情况变得十分复杂，而形势又那么紧迫，我必须要面对，和他一起！你知道吗？”

“该死的！Dean，你清醒点！祭司大人，他是只能忠于天神和王国的人，你现在要以什么身份带他走？你这种行为是要告诉所有人你要和自己的父王对立吗？”

“如果有必要的话，是的！”Dean的回答却出奇的平静。

“你怎么可以这样？”

“因为我在做正确的事！”

“那如果我不答应呢？”

“我恳求你。”

“什么！？”Sam怀疑自己出现了幻听。

“Sammy，我求你，从小到大我从来没有求过你什么事，但是这一次我恳求你，相信我一次！就这一次！如果我是错的，我会毫不反抗的让你给我戴上镣铐！”

“Dean...这，你可要想清楚了。”Sam还是想劝阻他的兄长。

“我这辈子都没有这么清醒过！”

再没有过多劝告的话，Sam知道Dean是个什么样的人，“好吧，Dean，拿着我的徽章，在这座王城里，不管你想进哪扇门，禁卫队都不会阻拦你。”

“谢谢，Sammy！”Dean的眼神发亮，感激的看着自己的亲弟弟。

“不用，别让我亲手去抓捕你就行。”Sam的语气里还是不置可否。

“bitch！”

“jerk！”

——————

有了Sam的徽章后果然一路畅行无阻，Dean一步都不曾稍停的赶到了软禁着Castiel的神殿。用徽章的权力支开了门口的禁卫队守卫后，Dean径直来到了神殿深处的祭台。

“Cass！”看着端坐在祭台边的Castiel，Dean的内心突然变得十分欢喜，却又小心翼翼。

“Dean？”Castiel闻声转过了头，“你怎么会在这里？”

“我是来救你的！”Dean的声音里是压抑不住的担忧。

“救我？可是我只是遵照国王陛下的命令在这里静养，怎...”

“狗屁静养！他是在软禁你！不知道什么时候他就会再下杀手了！”

“什么！？”Castiel闻言皱起了眉头。

“Cass，你还打算瞒着我吗？告诉我，当初你为什么会落入Demon的手中？John究竟逼你做了什么？”

“Dean，我们谈论过这个，我也说了，这是国王陛下的命令，我不能告诉你。这是我必须坚守的忠诚！”

“哪怕这会害死你？”Dean的语气中已然有了怒意。

Castiel突然有了短暂的犹豫，这令他感到恐慌，“是的，哪怕需要我献上生命，这是我的职责！”

“Cass！你这一生中就没有哪怕一刻考虑过为自己而活吗？你是个活生生的人，不是物品！你需要感情，需要爱，而不是坚持对有着不可告人目的之人的愚忠！”Dean此刻很想抱着Castiel的脑袋用力摇醒他。

“可是就算那是愚忠，我也...我也不能放弃它，因为...因为那是Mary教给我的，是我所拥有的唯一的感情，要是连它也失去，我就一无所有了...”话语从Castiel的口中断续的吐出，带着让人忍不住的怜惜和心疼。

然而，此时此刻，Dean是真的开始从心底里痛恨John，痛恨这个国家了，他们以要忠于国家、忠于天神的名义将Castiel禁锢在这牢笼般的神殿中，剥夺了他的感情，让他丧失了爱与被爱的权利！

Dean心疼的揽过Castiel的胳膊牵起他不住颤抖的手，“你还有我”Dean的双眼中倾泻着他这辈子所能给予的全部温柔，“你还有我的爱，一直都有，而且它不会消失，直到王国覆灭，直到天神不存。”

“Dean...”Castiel低沉的嗓音接在Dean的承诺后抑制不住的滑出嘴角，几近失真。“我不值得你这样，我...从未给过你什么。”

“不，Cass，你的存在已经是我生命中最大的美好。”Dean低下头轻轻的吻了吻掌心里颤抖着的手指，然后握紧。他一把拉过Castiel将他拥入怀中。

“Cass，现在跟我走好吗？”

“... ，好！”仅仅只是不到一秒钟的犹豫，Castiel郑重的点了点头。

Dean听到了Castiel的回答后眼睛中射出狂喜的光芒，那表情就好像是他已经得到了整个世界。

“我会先想办法送你出王城，你带着我的剑去城外骑兵团驻扎的地方，他们会保护你的安全。等我解决了一些事就出城跟你会合。”Dean悉心的交代着。

“什么？不！我不会一个人走！不管你打算做什么，我都愿意和你一起！”Castiel这时却突然表现出了Dean从未见识过的倔强，这看起来格外的可爱又让人难以拒绝。

不假思索的，Dean笑着说，“好吧，那我们就一起！能在你身边保护你，这样我也更安心！”。

Castiel从记事起就待在神殿里，何曾经历过这样的柔情蜜意，何况这些话还是出自这个王国最英俊的王子之口。他有些羞赧的低过头，口中却吐露出实情，“Dean，我的失踪是国王陛下的命令。”

终于听到Castiel亲口确认，Dean心中还是为之一恸，他信任敬爱的父王为什么要这么做？

“大旱来临后，我一直在向天神祈求，可是这一次却不同以往，无论我怎么做都无法求得神迹降临。不久后，国王陛下就告诉了我，前代祭司大人，也就是你的母后，她用来向天神祈求风调雨顺的神器在二十年前那场大战中落在了Demon族的手里，当时因为两国缔结了停战协议的缘故，神器作为和平的象征留在了Demon族的地界里。可是如今大旱成灾，不得不前去取回神器，但又不能因此引起战争，而王城里只有我才能感应到神器的所在，于是他派了一群禁卫队护送我去了Demon族的边境。没想到却被对方埋伏的Demon族战士包围了起来，我只能表明身份把自己作为交换，请他们放了那些禁卫队。可是...”

“可是什么？”Dean感觉自己终于要触到了这个阴谋的中心。

“可是他们却说埋伏了这么久，原本也只是为了抓到我一个人。”

Castiel的最后半句话语使Dean的耳朵一阵蜂鸣，脑袋里像被浇上了滚水。

“什么！他们怎么会得知你的行军路线？还一早就埋伏在了那里？”Dean的语气里满是不可思议。

“我也无从得知...还有一点令我不解的是，当我表明来意说只是想取回神器的时候，对方的首领却爆发出一阵大笑，他指着我说，明明自己一直携带着神器，还想要去哪里找呢...”Castiel露出了惯常的疑惑表情，“恐怕他们或许就是想要羞辱我。”

Dean听了Castiel的话不由得皱紧了眉头，“Cass，听我说，我已经知道了你的遭遇，可是我们还是没有弄清事情的前因后果。但是，我想有一个人，Benny，他或许已经知道了实情，所以才会被父王私下囚禁了起来，我们去找到他，把这些事通通弄明白！好吗？”

Castiel点了点头，他望向Dean的眼睛，在那里他看到了自己的归宿。

——————

Dean和Castiel一直等到了深夜才悄悄闯进了国王的议事厅，不出所料的门口还是立着几名守卫，但是有了Sam的徽章再加上他们二人的身份，守卫自然不敢阻拦。但是为了避免守卫们向John报信，Dean只得谎称是奉了国王陛下的命令在这里等候，稍后国王就会过来。守卫只好放二人先进入了议事厅。

“Cass，我们没有太多时间，守卫一旦发现我们撒谎，一定会去通报父王。我们得赶紧找到那间密室救出Benny。”一进屋Dean就开始四处搜寻。

“Dean，我能感觉到，那一面墙壁后有风透出来。”Castiel站在大厅中央，指向了东北方向的一面石壁。

Dean走到近前，借着火把的光细细打量起那面墙壁，他从上到下摸索了一遍，墙面坚硬而平整，并没有突起或者凹陷的石块。“开门的机关不在墙面上。”Dean对着Castiel摇了摇头，转而打量起墙的周围。

一眼看过去，墙壁旁的桌上放着的一尊小巧精致的白鸽雕像吸引了Dean的注意，那尊雕像雕琢的十分用心，连翅膀上的羽毛纹路都清晰灵动，看起来跃跃欲飞。Dean轻轻的伸出手摸上了那只白鸽，那雕像却不能被拿起，它是固定在桌上的！Dean手指摸索了一阵，紧接着扭动鸽子的身体转动了一圈，坚实的墙面随着Dean手上的动作发出了一阵响动，旋即向里退去，一个通道出现在了他们面前。

“Dean，你怎么知道这是打开密室的机关？”连Castiel都不可能这么快看出其中的关窍。

“我不知道...“Dean有些怔忪，”这白鸽雕像是母亲生前喜欢的，小的时候我的床边也有一只。不知道它为何会出现在这里。”

“我们还是先进去看看吧。”Castiel提议道，把Dean从莫明的忧虑中拉回。

“好，Cass，你说的对，先救Benny要紧。”说着Dean已经抢先一步走进了那漆黑的通道中，把Castiel让到了身后。一阵阴冷陈腐的气息扑面而来，闻到气味的两人不由得皱了皱眉。

“Dean，万一Benny他...”Castiel觉得前面的情况恐怕不容乐观，善意的出言提醒Dean。

“我知道你的顾虑，不过，我想不会，父王扣住他只是想限制我对骑兵团的控制权，他没有理由杀了Benny。”

“可是这腐烂的气息…”

Dean还是给了Castiel一个安心的眼神，却没有说话，而是径直向里走去。Castiel看着他的背影只有急忙跟上。

这条通道不断的往纵深处延伸，不同于外面干旱炎热的气温，越往里走他们就觉得四周越是出奇的阴冷，甚至还在空气中感觉到了一丝潮湿。两人的心中此时都布满了疑窦。

直到台阶逐渐变平稳，一座修建的相当精致的开阔的大厅呈现在他们眼前。Dean凭借自己极好地目力，一眼就看到了大厅中央有一个人正躺在那里，他加快了脚步奔入了大厅之中。等他终于赶到近前，只见那人此刻正闭着眼睛平躺在大厅中央的一座宽阔的石台上，面色苍白而安详，没有丝毫生气。Dean看清那人的面孔后难以置信的惊呼出声，甚至无法自持的向后退了几步，面带恐惧。

Castiel闻声赶了过来，“Dean怎么了？Benny将军他...”Castiel此时也走到了石台前，“天神啊！这是...怎么可能！”

“母亲？”Dean脸上惊惧万分，口中只来得及挤出一个称呼。

石台上躺着的正是二十年前就已经死亡的前代祭司大人Mary Winchester，同时也是Dean和Sam的生母，现在的国王John Winchester的原配妻子。确切的说那是她的尸体，可是Dean清楚的记得早在二十年前她就已经被葬在了堪萨斯城郊外的山麓下，此刻怎么会出现在这里？然而，更加令人诧异的是，过了二十年的时间，她的尸体竟然还保持着刚死时候的遗容，面目如生。

继续往Mary的身后看，他们终于发现了原因，Mary的尸体紧贴着石台的部分还尚有一些冰块残留。怪不得这个地底密室如此阴冷潮湿，原来是因为有这些厚实的冰块，它们几乎完好的保存了Mary的遗体。只是，大概是因为连月来的干旱，原本包裹住Mary全身的冰棺无可避免的渐渐融化只剩下残余的一些冰块，这让她的遗体逐渐暴露在空气中，并开始腐化，所以他们才会在空气中闻到陈腐的气息。除了石台之外这个密室里再没有别的东西，这根本不是一座审问机密犯人的囚室，而是Mary Winchester的秘密陵墓。

Dean怒不可遏的大吼出声，“Adam这个混蛋！他究竟知道些什么？谁他妈的能告诉我这到底是怎么回事！？”

“混账小子，闭上你的嘴！”阴冷黑暗的密室中突然响起了一个恼怒的声音，“别打扰她的沉睡。”然而后半句的语气却陡然间变得无比温柔。

Dean听到这个声音后倒抽了一口凉气，惊的全身的汗毛都竖了起来，仿佛遇到了比眼前的景象更令他可怕的事。

“John！这...是你做的？”Dean一转身便看到了不知何时已经出现在这座秘密陵墓里的他的父王，“母亲怎么会在这里？我当时虽然还不到五岁，但我是亲眼看着她下葬的。不仅如此，为感念她的牺牲，整个堪萨斯城的人民都到场祭拜，这怎么会有错！”

“显然，亲眼看到的也不一定都是真的。”堪萨斯的国王此刻缓缓的走到了石台边，站在了Dean和Castiel的对面，他抬起眼深深地看向自己的儿子，“那不过是一具空棺材，这个国家的王后，为了人民而牺牲的祭司大人，必须要有个受万人朝拜祭祀的陵墓。”说到这里，John又把视线轻轻地转移到躺着的人身上，“而她，是我最爱的妻子，只需要在这里陪伴着我就好。”

“你！”Dean面对着深藏了如此惊人秘密的父王愤怒不已，却也无从指责。

“可是，就算你能带回她的尸体，那这冰棺是怎么做到的？ 要让她如此完好无损的冰封二十年！这只有动用神迹才能做到吧？”Castiel上前一步拉住了Dean的胳膊，说出了他们共同的疑问。

“看来Mary并没有把所有的事都教给你。”John第一次把目光投向了Castiel，“你知道吗，并不是只有王国的祭司才能祈求神迹的降临，与祭司心意相通的人也有可能做到。通过强烈的精神力将自己的愿望上达天听。只是从古至今，王国的祭司都只忠诚于天神和国家，不会委身于凡人。我也是在和Mary结合后才得知了这件事。”

John仅仅只是瞥了一眼Castiel便把目光转回了Dean的脸上，他看向自己儿子震惊的面孔，“既然你都已经找到这里了，我猜，你想知道的并不止这些，想知道什么就问吧，我只希望在你知道答案后能做出正确的选择。”

听到John的话后，Dean强行让自己变得镇定，他呼出一口气，把胸中的所有疑问一一提出，“故意设计把Cass送到Demon族的手中，在我护送Cass回城途中挟持他的都是你做的？”

“是。”显然John比他镇定的多。

“为什么！难道他不是这个国家和子民最需要的人吗？”

“就像你说的，他的确是国家和子民最需要的人，因为有些事只有他才能做到。”

“牺牲他去向敌人示好，继续缔结和平的协议吗？”Dean喷出了一个冷冷的鼻音。

“牺牲他？是的。”John的语气里听不出一丝怜悯，“和平？绝不可能！”然而说到后半句时，他的语气瞬间降到了冰点，冷的瘆人，“那些该死的Demon族人必须为Mary的死付出代价！”

“什么！？”Dean和Castiel同时惊愕的脱口而出。

“你以为我们和Demon族这二十年来的相安无事是怎么来的？那是你的母亲牺牲自己的生命换来了停战的协议！”John的语调陡然间拔高，“二十年前的那场大旱席卷了整个大陆，没有一处幸免。而Demon族地处偏远，早就在觊觎堪萨斯的资源。而那一次的大旱也成了他们最终发起进攻的导火线。为了保护国家和人民，我率领骑兵出战，大战僵持了一个月，双方都伤亡惨重，然而国内也是水源短缺已久，战争再进行下去除了堪萨斯的覆亡不会有更好的结果，最好的情况也是两败俱伤。就在我一筹莫展的时候，Mary她私自出了王城去跟Demon族达成了停战协议，代价就是她将自己向天神献祭为整座大陆祈求到甘霖！”说到这里John的手已经紧紧地捏住了石台的边缘，手指还在不断用力，“她最终还是选择了她的国家她的子民和她的神，而不是我！”

“可是这一切和Cass有什么关系，你如此痛恨Demon族，为何还要把我们唯一的希望送到敌人的手里？”二十年前的事Dean也有所耳闻，可是牺牲了他的母亲还不够，还要牺牲自己所爱的人吗？

“因为”John此时才终于发现Castiel的存在般把目光完整的落在了他的身上，“他必须死。”

Dean下意识的伸出手臂把Castiel往自己的身后揽了揽。

看到Dean的动作后John不置可否的笑了笑，“你知道人民对于和平的渴求是多么强烈吧，而且这一份和平还是他们的祭司大人用生命换来的。Mary死后我不止一次的想要举全国之力讨伐那些卑劣的Demon族人，可是所有人都反对我。我不得不忍耐，我就这样窝囊的忍耐了二十年，你能想象到这每一天我是怎么熬过来的吗！”John的手指死死地扣进石台的边缘，表情几乎狰狞，“直到二十年后的今天大旱又一次降临，Mary的冰棺开始融化，我想尽一切办法都无能为力，她暴露在空气中的身体开始腐烂。我在想我是不是不仅报仇无望，连生命中仅有的美好都要失去时。他！是他让我看到了希望！”John的表情逐渐变得扭曲，分不清是恨还是笑，“或许天神还是没有抛弃我的，它最终还是给我指了一条明路。大旱持续了多月，那无耻的Demon族竟然私下派人来求见，对方请求我，希望可以再一次让堪萨斯的祭司大人向天神祈求降雨帮助他们度过这次大旱。那群早就该死的东西，我怎么会不知道他们的言外之意！很好，我会满足他们，只不过这次他们都得一起陪葬！”

“所以你才会把Cass骗到了Demon族埋伏的地方，让他们抓住他！甚至在我把他救出来后还暗中派人来挟持他！就是为了置他于死地！你疯了吗？”Dean此刻已然不在乎对自己的父亲说话时该有的语气。

“Dean，你还不明白吗？为了这个国家和所有子民，Castiel本来就是必须要死的，只不过我想让他死在更合适的地方，比如Demon族的手里。只要王国的祭司大人被Demon族强行杀害献祭的消息传回来，那样引起的民愤足以助我踏平Demon族的地界，一个都逃不了！而最终，我和这个国家都将得到救赎！”说完，John的面孔终于彻底扭曲，他再也抑制不住的狂笑出声。

Dean万万没想到他的父王的心中竟然埋藏了这么疯狂可怕的阴谋，这让他感受到冻彻骨髓般的寒冷，“John，你真是彻底疯了！竟然想要在和平时期挑起一场战争！那根本不是什么救赎！你想为母亲报仇，却不顾及Cass的生死，还有这整个国家，你知道伤亡会有多惨重吗？堪萨斯和它的子民们不会允许你这么做的！”

“哦？是吗？是国家不会允许我这么做？还是你不会？”

“国家不会允许你的私心！我也不会！”

John的口中又爆发出一阵笑声，“我的孩子，你又误会了我的良苦用心，要知道，正是为了你，为了这个国家，我才如此苦心安排。我这么做不就是为了替你扫清登顶王位路上的一切障碍吗？”John终于亮出了他的王牌，“你想，我为什么会对你委以重任？为什么要把骑兵团的统帅权交给你？你是我最年长的儿子，也是我最骄傲的儿子，你具备了一切登上王位的资格，除了”John话锋一转，手指向了Dean的身旁，“他。”

“Cass？”Dean惊诧的看向了身边的人。

“是的，他！你最爱的、王国的祭司大人！你是我的儿子，我当然知道你的心思。可是，他呢？他知道吗？他知道你从十四岁那年在神殿里见到正式成为王国祭司的他后就对他日思夜想念念不忘吗？他知道你拒绝了我为你安排的多少适龄女子的婚约吗？”John的语气越来越咄咄逼人，“他能够为你生下王子巩固你的王位，延续你的地位吗？”

Dean被John一连串的发问轰炸的脑袋懵懂不清，不仅是因为John知道了他不能宣之于口的感情，甚至各种他从未曾向别人提到过的细节，最重要的还是那最后一句话。

王位！

作为一个王子，他怎么可能没想到过自己或许有可能从John的手中接过这个国家的统治权。

只是，他从没考虑过Castiel会是他登上王位路上最不容忽视的一个障碍。

或许，当他成为一国之王，最开始他能凭借自己的权力压得住外界的各种疑问，可是渐渐地，当越来越多的质疑都喧嚣尘上，他的权力必然会受到动摇，到了那个时候，他还能保住谁？是Castiel还是他的王位？

John看到儿子的迟疑后似乎很满意，再深切的热爱会重要的过唾手可得的王者权力吗？他认为自己辛苦培养出的儿子会做出最正确的选择。

时间在这一刻仿佛被从这座大厅里抽离，两双眼睛都牢牢地盯着Dean，那双染过无尽风霜的浊绿色眼睛里满是玩味的笃定，而另一双情窦初开天真无垢的蓝眼睛虽然看起来平静无波，但深处却涌动着希冀。

在两双眼睛的注视中Dean终于动了动，他转过身面向Castiel，紧接着便是长剑从腰侧抽出的声音，Dean一手握着剑，一手抚摸上面前之人白皙的脸庞上，他看进Castiel的眼中，他想起十四岁那年去神殿祭奠母亲时撞见的就是这双该死的蓝眼睛，当时这双眼睛看向什么都透着淡漠和肃穆，可是现在这双眼睛在看向自己时却已然染上了令人心醉的情愫和温度。Dean长出了一口气，有种如释重负的感觉，“Cass，抱歉，我想今后我再也不能像以往那样保护你了。”

听到Dean的话后Castiel认命般的闭上了眼睛，可是紧接着耳边却出乎意料的传来了长剑落地的声响，Castiel感觉到自己被拉入了一个结实温暖的怀抱，“从今天开始我就不再是堪萨斯的王子了，你愿意让一个普通的堪萨斯平民来保护你吗？”Dean满是笑意的语调在他耳边问道。

Castiel不可思议的睁开了紧闭的双眼，在确认了正紧抱着自己的人确实是那个如太阳神一般耀眼的男人，他的Dean后，他控制不住的弯起了自己的嘴角，“只要那个人是你！”

“执迷不悟！”片刻的温存被John愤怒的语气打断，Dean和Castiel看向他，却发现刚才被扔在地上的长剑已经到了John的手中，“Dean，你太让我失望了，既然如此，那现在就由不得你来做决定了。”话音未落，John已然握着剑向Castiel挥去。

血肉被刺穿的闷响中，Castiel应声看去，只见鲜血从Dean的右肩创口处溅射而出。在没有武器格挡也来不及后退的千钧一发之际，Dean抱住Castiel扭转了身体用自己的后背接了John的那一剑。

紧接着，在John愣住的当口，Dean已经拉住了Castiel的手猛的向密室的出口跑去。不管怎么样，那是他的父王，他不能对John出手，所以Dean只能尽快带着Castiel逃离这里，远走高飞。

当他们终于摆脱了John的追杀，从议事厅的正门跑出来后，却迎面撞上了两个人，其中一个人的出现让Dean意外又惊喜。

“Benny！你怎么在这里？这段时间你去哪了？”

来人竟然是Sam和失踪了很长时间的Benny。

“殿下，我没什么要紧，但是城外出事了！”

“Dean，我也是听Benny说情况紧急才带着他赶来见父王和你的。”从Sam严肃的表情上来看，这个消息的情形恐怕不容乐观。“Dean，父王在哪？”

“他还在议事厅里。”Dean顿了顿，“Sam，去议事厅的密室里找到父王，那里有你要的真相。”

Sam听完Dean的话后质询的看进了Dean的目光里，犹豫了片刻，没有言语，他立即往议事厅的方向走去。

“发生了什么？”Dean转回头看向了Benny。

“Demon族大军围城！已经兵临王城门下了！”

“什么！”Dean的大脑迅速的做着反应“他们来了多少人？”

“这…恐怕是倾巢而出了，我们的骑兵团正在城外与那些Demon族战士对峙着，可是他们并没有进攻，而是…”

“说！”

“Demon族的人声称只要我们交出祭司大人，就立即退兵。还说只要有祭司大人出面天神肯定会降下甘霖，而大旱一旦解决，两国都可从中受益，停战协议也依然有效，这是对双方都有好处的事。”

“混蛋！堪萨斯城下轮得到他们来做主吗！Benny，给我传令下去，所有骑兵披甲上马，准备应战！” Dean愤怒的咆哮扯动了右肩伤口处的疼痛。

“Dean，我…”Castiel站到了Dean的面前，可还没说话就被打断了。

“Cass，别说蠢话，刚才在密室里你也都听到了，我可不想再重蹈他们二十年前的覆辙，我想和你在一起！好吗？”Dean看进Castiel的眼中，看的那样用力，像是要在那里烙印下什么。

Castiel循着Dean的目光，似乎是想在那双闪着光的眼睛里确认什么，直到他真的肯定了Dean的心意，Castiel握住了Dean的手。“好，Dean，我也想和你在一起，哪怕是上战场我也和你一起！”

感觉到Castiel手上传来的温度，Dean瞬间振奋起了精神，他反手握住Castiel的手掌，贴到自己的胸口，紧了紧，接着露出了一个几乎让烈日都失去光辉的灿烂笑容，“好！就一起！”

Dean一路牵着Castiel的手，在所有亲族、大臣、侍从、平民的面前从王宫走到了城门，要不是城外围着不计其数的Demon族战士正虎视眈眈，他们都要觉得自己是走在通向婚礼殿堂的路上。在城门口Benny牵来了那匹近乎纯白的战马，Dean托着Castiel登上了马背，自己又走到一旁的黑斑羚身边一跃而上。一黑一白两匹矫健英气的马，背上并坐着一对心意相通的爱人，他们面对着城外的千军万马依然面无惧色。

“Cass，从前我虽然喜欢你，可是却从来不敢对任何人说。现在，我想对你做一件事，我想在这整个国家的面前对你做。”Dean转过头凑近了Castiel。

“是什么？Dean，眼下我们即将要面对一场战争，有什么想做的就趁现在吧。”Castiel微微歪过头，那天真的模样不管何时都让Dean看的心头发痒。

“就是，这个…”一个让Dean朝思暮想了十年之久的，真正的吻。

而在起初的几秒愣神后，Castiel也开始不由自主的回应Dean，这个吻越来越深，越来越久，漫长到似乎不需要再去呼吸。

马背上的两人吻到忘我，直到听闻身边的人们都惊呼出声。

“天神啊！你们看！这是…下雨了！！！”

随即整个骑兵团和堪萨斯城里的所有人民都爆发出了一阵惊呼声，远处与他们对峙着的Demon族战士们此刻也都被突然发生的事弄得惊诧万分。

不久，一名传令的Demon族战士跑到近前，对着Dean和Castiel恭敬的行了一个礼，“贵国为我们求得天神降雨，我们将如约撤兵。”传令的Demon族战士刚说完，对面的Demon族大军就已经转过身往回撤退了。

而随着雨势渐渐变大，在城里躲避着的平民们也都涌了出来，看着已经渐行渐远的Demon族大军，还有久旱以来突然降下的大雨，人群中随即传出阵阵欢呼，人们都说，是王子殿下和祭司大人的爱情平息了两国的战争，并受到天神的祝福为堪萨斯城降下了甘霖！

这一切发生的太突然，Dean和Castiel一时间也有些错愕。不知究竟是什么原因，竟然能让干旱了数月的大陆降下甘霖，难道真的是因为两人间这个心意相通的吻？然而没有再去花功夫细想，Dean一抬手从马背上把Castiel揽到了自己的怀里，再次陶醉的吻了下去。

雨声里响起了从人群中传出的，一首耐人寻味的歌谣：

You and me could move a mountain

You and me could calm a war down

You and me could make it rain now

You and me could stop this love drought

雨势变得更大了。


End file.
